


Шизофрения

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих





	Шизофрения

Слепящее солнце сводит с ума, когда сидишь за рулём машины. Бьёт по рецепторам, заставляя щуриться и всматриваться в дорогу перед собой, чтобы не дай бог в кого-нибудь не въехать. И солнцезащитные очки ни черта не помогают. Красный фольксваген припарковался почти перед самым входом на территорию колледжа. Рыжеволосый мужчина в до неприличия белом костюме ступил на дорожку, ведущую к главному корпусу.

/Наги, ты где?/

/Второй этаж, аудитория 212. Стоп, а что ты здесь делаешь?/

/По твою душу, голуба моя/.

Шульдих усмехнулся повисшему молчанию и вошёл в здание. Добравшись до места назначения, он обнаружил достаточно большую компанию слушателей, ожидающую, по всей видимости, начала пары. Найти Наое не составило труда. Он выделялся на их фоне в первую очередь невысоким ростом, потом уже возрастом и самым важным – наличием мозгов.

— Ну? – мрачно выдал светило местного учебного заведения, бесцеремонно оттаскивая пришедшего подальше от любопытных глаз.

— Баранки гну. Ты вообще о чём думаешь?! Нас в любую минуту могут вызвать к себе Старейшины, а ты!

— О своём образовании и дальнейшем трудоустройстве. Это тебя Кроуфорд попросил мне мозги на место вставить?

— Не личная инициатива, не переживай.

— Головомойка закончена?

— Да, собирайся и поехали.

— Не могу. У меня сейчас ещё одна лекция, а в конце недели семинар...

/В конце недели ты уже, может, сюда ходить не будешь/.

/Не факт/.

— Поехали.

— Шу-у-ульдих,— просительно протянул молодой человек.

— Нет, — прозвучало вполне категорично.

— Я сам всё объясню Брэду.

— Какой смелый, вы только на него посмотрите!

/Шульдих, начальство вчера говорило, что до вечера мы не понадобимся. Час роли не сыграет/.

/Во что я из-за тебя встреваю?/

— Спасибо! — Радостная улыбка озарила лицо собеседника.

Тем временем появился лектор, и все устремились за ним, чтобы занять лучшие места. Наое резко затормозил, осознав, что Шульдих двинулся в аудиторию вслед за ним.

/Ты куда?/

/С тобой/.

Телепат прошествовал мимо.

/Тебе делать нечего? Посиди в столовой, подожди меня.../

/Ты что, меня стесняешься? И вообще, мне любопытно, чему учат современную молодежь/.

— Тоже мне, старик выискался, — буркнул Наое и последовал за ним.

Преподаватель повозился с техникой, разложил бумаги и наконец-то, завершив приготовления, обратился к слушателям:

— Добрый день. Все готовы? Тогда, пожалуй, начнём. На прошлом занятии мы разбирали с вами психические расстройства непсихотического регистра. Сегодня мы поговорим с вами о таком заболевании, как шизофрения, относящемся как раз к психотическому регистру.

/Не знал, что ты записался на курсы по психологии/.

/Некоторые умеют вертеть людьми от бога, другим приходится пахать. Не знал, Шульдих? И не мешай, я записываю/.

Рыжий усмехнулся и продолжил внимать мудрости, излагаемой юным и неокрепшим умам.

— Шизофрения — тяжелое психическое расстройство, влияющее на многие функции сознания и поведения, в том числе на мыслительные процессы, восприятие, аффекты, мотивацию и даже двигательную сферу. Лучше всего рассматривать шизофрению как синдром. Практика показывает, что шизофрения включает в себя несколько расстройств. Каждое из них отличается своеобразием течения и, в какой-то мере, семейного анамнеза. При определении типа расстройства учитываются сочетание признаков и симптомов.

/Господи, Наое, а это-то тебе зачем? Ты решил заделаться психиатром? Хотя Берсерк шизофренией и страдает, но только в совокупности с букетом ещё и других болезней./

/Да? А ты мучаешься, видимо, манией преследования/.

/Это почему?/

/Везде тебе мерещится, что тебя все поголовно хотят/.

Телепат подавился, а телекенетик продолжил, не отрываясь от конспектирования материала.

/И это уже перерастает в манию величия/.

— Существует много гипотез о причине шизофрении, начиная с теорий, рассматривающих в качестве таковой нездоровые взаимоотношения в семье, до биохимических концепций, предполагающих, что в основе болезни лежит нарушение метаболизма головного мозга, приводящее, например, к выработке веществ, вызывающих галлюцинации. Исследования доказывают важность генетического фактора, однако механизм проявления его действия и способ наследственной передачи неизвестны.

/Если послушать твоего лектора, то все псионы — потенциальные шизофреники/.

Наги только передёрнул плечами.

/Кстати, а чем тогда болеет наше начальство?/

— На семинар не забудьте прочитать в учебниках исторический аспект и отметить три ключевые фигуры, а именно: Крепелина, Блейлера и Лангфельдта. Буду спрашивать. Далее мы поговорим о симптоматике заболевания. При шизофрении мыслительные процессы утрачивают нормальные ассоциативные связи, и больной часто неспособен сосредоточиться. С одной стороны, ненужные, посторонние ассоциации препятствуют концентрации внимания, ведут к расплывчатости мышления и часто образуют поток сугубо личностного и эксцентричного мыслительного материала — источника множества необычных, даже странных суждений. С другой стороны, у некоторых больных возникают трудности в порождении мыслей вообще, и они жалуются, что их разум пуст и непродуктивен. Существуют и другие варианты нарушений мышления, когда вторгаются ассоциации, препятствующие нормальному ходу интеллектуальной активности или полностью блокирующие его.

/Это определенно про Фарфарелло/, — последовал весьма задумчивый комментарий от Наги.

/А я тебе что говорил. Идея фикс. Но ты не ответил. Что там с боссом?/

— На содержание мышления влияет также характерный для шизофрении феномен, а именно бред. Бред – это ошибочные и обычно очень стойкие убеждения, которые с учетом культурной среды больного признаются аномальными. Например, страдающий бредом преследования может быть убежден в том, что за ним шпионят, что его дом начинен «жучками», что полиция, ЦРУ и ФБР следят за ним. Разумеется, для оценки таких убеждений важно знать реальную жизненную ситуацию больного, ибо есть люди, которые действительно находятся под таким наблюдением. Однако многие сюжеты настолько противоестественны, что повседневного опыта достаточно, чтобы отличить их от реальности. Примером служит убеждение человека в том, что он был перенесен через космос на другую планету, и там высшие существа наделили его чудесной силой и озарением. Помимо распространенного бреда преследования, существуют и другие виды шизофренического бреда. В их числе – бред утраты контроля за мыслями и движениями, когда больной убежден, что его мысли и движения контролируются внешними силами, например, по проводам, с помощью электроники, телепатии или гипноза.

Наое с сомнением покосился на лектора.

/Он что, серьёзно? Шульдих, выходит, что ты шизофреник: тебе слышатся чужие голоса/.

/Шерлок, может быть, но ответь мне тогда на один-единственный вопрос: как мы с тобой сейчас общаемся, не открывая рта? Моё больное воображение?/

— При шизофрении часто возникают нарушения процессов восприятия. Наиболее распространены слуховые галлюцинации. Возможны также зрительные или тактильные галлюцинации. Как правило, галлюцинации сочетаются с другими симптомами и часто включены в бредовые убеждения.

/Наое, я наконец-то понял, Кроуфорд у нас тоже шизофреник с манией величия. Всегда считал его самым здоровым из Шварц, но, видимо, я глубоко заблуждался/.

/Каков же диагноз у меня? Тоже шизофрения?/

Мрачный взгляд лучше любых слов выразил готовность телекинетика защищать себя любым, даже грубым способом от насмешек коллеги. Шульдих лишь многозначительно улыбнулся.

Мысленный диалог, скорее всего, всё равно продолжился бы, но у телепата завибрировал сотовый телефон. Пришла смс от босса с кратким пожеланием лицезреть обе подчинённые морды как минимум через полчаса, иначе кому-то очень сильно не поздоровится.

— Значительно более характерны для шизофрении изменения аффектов. Такие изменения включают отсутствие эмоциональной реакции на ситуацию, ранее ее пробуждавшую, либо выражение ситуативно-неадекватной эмоции. В результате у одних больных постоянно «замороженное» или «одеревенелое» лицо, другие же могут смеяться или улыбаться, присутствуя при трагическом событии.

Рыжий продемонстрировал экран мобильного Наое и пожал плечами, выражая тем самым сожаление, что интересную лекцию дослушать не светит. В конце концов, что он может сделать против воли бесстрашного лидера?

— Возможны также двигательные нарушения, хотя они менее распространены, чем описанные выше симптомы. Могут быть затронуты все проявления двигательной активности – поза, походка, жесты, мимика. Движения могут быть неловкими, жесткими, судорожными, неестественными; в течение длительного времени сохраняются позы, кажущиеся неудобными. Такие двигательные аномалии особенно характерны для кататонической формы шизофрении....

Телекинетик вздохнул, быстро собрал вещи, и они оба незамеченными покинули аудиторию. Уже подъезжая к штаб-квартире «Шварц», он всё-таки задал вопрос, мучавший его всю дорогу домой.

— Шульдих, а ты бы мог изобразить из себя шизофреника?

Телепат долго молчал, прежде чем тихо ответил:

— Чтобы изобразить из себя шизофреника, надо всего лишь им стать. Не задавай глупых вопросов и не заморачивайся. Пойдём, нас босс уже заждался.

Когда они явились перед ясные очи начальства, оно выглядело очень озабоченным и жутко усталым. Брэд молча раздал вновь прибывшим папки с распечатками и ушёл к себе, видимо, спать. Завтра — сложный день, и всем стоит хорошо отдохнуть.

Утро радости не принесло. Они вместе просто сидели за одним столом, и никто не притронулся к завтраку. Ни одного слова так и не было произнесено, а потом как по команде все встали и отправились на выход. Сегодня у них было много дел.

Здание. Комната. Изматывающее ожидание.

Шульдих ненавидит попусту тратить время.

/Брэд, объясни мне, почему именно я должен отправиться в эту курортную зону?/

Кроуфорд привык быть терпеливым.

/Потому что тебе там самое место/.

Наое всё равно. Он повторяет про себя тему, заданную на лекции.

/Спасибо, босс. Я тебя тоже ценю и уважаю/.

Фарфарелло разговаривает, являя из себя ценный материал для любого психиатра.

/Ты лучше меня знаешь ответ. Успокойся/.

Чётко спланированная операция – крупная игра против Санрюдзин, в которой ставка – жизнь. Роберт Фладд, Майкл Майер, Рут Строн – элита, верхушка Эстет, и их смерть, как залог будущего освобождения. Спектакль, разыгранный по нотам, и только в конце всё пошло не так, как изначально было запланировано. Будь проклят человеческий фактор. Вездесущие Вайс, преграждающие путь к столь долгожданной свободе, всего лишь разменные фишки в раскладе Оракула. И бой под аккомпанемент мантры Берсерка, ехидные комментарии Шульдиха, резкие команды Кроуфорда и спокойные мысли Наое о том, что придти на семинар в конце недели вряд ли получится – какая жалость… Круговерть, оборванная разрушением здания, и только три тела на берегу, выбившиеся из сил, жадно глотающие воздух горящими лёгкими, и ни одной улыбки. Всего лишь первый шаг на пути к независимости. Рубикон перейдён, обратной дороги нет.

Надо встать и убираться отсюда поскорее, но чисто физически это затруднительно. Что ж, «Шварц» созданы для того, чтобы совершать невозможное. И дорога прочь сливается в один сплошной кошмар: жуткая мигрень, кишки выворачивает рвотой наизнанку. В бумажный пакет, потому что нет времени на остановки. Отчаянные попытки не отключиться. Рано.

Надо исчезнуть в суматохе произошедшего инцидента, раньше, чем новое руководство организации решит отдать приказ отряду «Карателей»: найти и уничтожить предателей.

Дорога, у которой нет ни начала, ни конца. Отказывающееся подчиняться тело. Грязные подворотни. Раскалывающееся болью от перенапряжения сознание. Разваливающиеся от старости дома. Улица. Темнота.

_ Заперт. Тень мечется. Белые стены. Биться и падать, задыхаясь без сил. Рыдать. Кричать. Шептать. Шарахаться от звуков и голосов. Рыжей вспышкой ненормальность – белым войлоком порука. Метаться-забиваться в угол. Укол успокоительного, и улыбаться, как самому дорогому на свете, белой стене напротив. _

Громко раздаются голоса в тишине холла.

— Проходите, проходите... Никто не отстал? Отлично. Располагайтесь. Начальник психиатрической больницы был столь любезен, что предоставил нам видеоматериал камер внутреннего наблюдения. Подвергать нервному напряжению пациентов нельзя, поэтому будем изучать их, не причиняя беспокойства. Все устроились? Тогда начнём. Кто подскажет, на чём мы остановились в прошлый раз? Да-да, прошу вас.

— На формах шизофрении.

— Благодарю. Надеюсь, среди вас нет тех, кто не заглянул в статью, которую я просил вас прочесть? Так вот, наиболее распространена параноидная форма шизофрении, которая характеризуется преимущественно манией преследования. Обычно ему сопутствует подозрительность и враждебность. Характерен также постоянный страх, порождаемый бредовыми идеями. Бред преследования может присутствовать годами и в значительной мере развиваться. Как правило, у больных параноидной шизофренией не возникает ни заметных изменений в поведении, ни интеллектуальной и социальной деградации, которые отмечаются у больных другими формами. Функционирование больного может казаться на удивление нормальным, пока не затронуты его бредовые представления.

_ Белое. Белые. Белая стена. Белые стены. Четыре белых стены. Четыре белых стены и белый потолок. Белый потолок, четыре белых стены и белый пол. Белая комната. Обитая войлоком белая комната. Белая комната, обитая волоком, такая была у Фарфарелло. Фарфарелло мёртв. _

— Следующее, что вам стоит запомнить и записать — это гебефреническая форма шизофрении, которая отличается от параноидной как по симптоматике, так и по исходу. Преобладающими симптомами служат заметные трудности мыслительных операций и расстройства аффекта или настроения. Мышление может быть настолько дезорганизовано, что утрачивается способность к осмысленному общению; аффект в большинстве случаев неадекватен, настроение не соответствует содержанию мышления, так что в результате грустные мысли могут сопровождаться веселым настроением. В долгосрочной перспективе большинство таких больных ожидает выраженное расстройство социального поведения, проявляющееся, например, в виде склонности к конфликтам и неспособностью сохранить работу, семью и близкие человеческие отношения.

_ Белое. Белые. Белая стена. Белые стены. Четыре белых стены. Четыре белых стены и белый потолок. Белый потолок, четыре белых стены и белый пол. Белая комната. Обитая войлоком белая комната. Белая комната, обитая волоком, такая была у Фарфарелло. Фарфарелло мёртв. Не люблю белый. Белый мне идёт. Я ношу белый. В белом я нравлюсь Кроуфорду. Кроуфорда рядом нет. _

— Кататоническая шизофрения характеризуется в первую очередь аномалиями в двигательной сфере, присутствующими почти на всем протяжении болезни. Аномальные движения бывают самыми разнообразными; это могут быть нарушения позы и выражения лица или выполнение практически любых движений странным, неестественным образом. Больной может часами находиться в нелепой и неудобной манерной позе, чередуя ее с необычными действиями типа повторяющихся стереотипных движений или жестов. Выражение лица у многих больных застывшее, мимика отсутствует или очень бедна; возможны какие-то гримасы вроде поджимания губ. Кажущиеся нормальными движения иногда внезапно и необъяснимо прерываются, сменяясь странными и неадекватными. Наряду с выраженными моторными аномалиями отмечаются многие другие, уже обсуждавшиеся, симптомы шизофрении – параноидный бред и прочие нарушения мышления, галлюцинации. Течение кататонической формы шизофрении сходно с гебефренической, однако тяжелая социальная деградация, как правило, развивается в более поздний период болезни.

_ Белое. Белые. Белая стена. Белые стены. Четыре белых стены. Четыре белых стены и белый потолок. Белый потолок, четыре белых стены и белый пол. Белая комната. Обитая войлоком белая комната. Белая комната, обитая волоком, такая была у Фарфарелло. Фарфарелло мёртв. Не люблю белый. Белый мне идёт. Я ношу белый. В белом я нравлюсь Кроуфорду. Кроуфорда рядом нет. Нет рядом со мной. Со мной рядом никого нет. Только я и белый. Белый и я. Я хотел научить Наое носить белое. Белое пошло бы Наое. Наое нет. Только я и белый. Белый и я. _

— В целом, диагностические границы между разными формами шизофрении несколько расплывчаты, и двусмысленность может возникать и возникает. Например, у этого пациента наблюдается...

Рыжеволосый мужчина в белом неподвижно застыл в неестественной позе у дальней от входа стены. Нога под себя, другая согнута в колене, и взгляд почти немигающих глаз устремлен в стенку напротив, точно на дверь. Ухмылка не сходит с его лица никогда. Что смешного он видит, известно только ему одному, ни на кого другого он не обращает внимания. Иногда он говорит слова – символы, которые складываются в бессвязный бред или повествование по законам ему одному ведомой логики. Порой он порывисто вскакивает на ноги, тяжело дышит, будто задыхается, замирает и подолгу стоит, не шевелясь, на одном месте. Ломкая фигура с растрепавшимися волосами. Странно, ему их не остригли. Может, таково было пожелание родственников, которые поместили его сюда.

Или человек начинает метаться по замкнутому пространству хаотично, почти конвульсивно, чтобы, в конце концов, просто свалиться в другом углу и надолго затихнуть неподвижно. Ломкость движений и фраз, алогичность связей.

В одной из стен образовался проход – просто открылась дверь. В комнату вошли двое: высокий брюнет в деловом костюме и подросток с болтающимся на шее mp3-плеером.

— Мрачновато, — беззаботно выдал юноша, оглядывая светлое помещение.

Взрослый раздражённо передёрнул плечами. Атмосфера психиатрической клиники действовала на него... угнетающе. Тихий голос показался преступно громким в царящей тишине:

— Шульдих, — позвал он, но ответа не последовало.

Тот, к кому, по всей видимости, обращался говорящий, то ли не слышал, то ли не видел, то ли не замечал. Просто взгляд сквозь, усмешка на губах, ломкая неподвижность затравленного изломанного существа.

— Шульдих, хватит придуриваться. Пошли.

Подросток нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу — ему тоже хотелось убраться отсюда поскорее.

Реакции не последовало. Вместо улыбок появилось беспокойство. Брюнет вздёрнул далеко не лёгкое тело на ноги, и то послушно застыло перед ним, не делая попытки ни освободиться, ни выяснить причину столь бесцеремонного поведения.

— Я... ошибся?! – потрясение сменилось ужасом.

Резкий удар под дых – и он уже у ног только что безвольного тела. Яростное, почти с ненавистью шипение раздалось над головой:

— Кроуфорд, ещё несколько дней, и транки сделали бы своё дело!

/Liebe, ты рисковал/.

Сильные руки помогли подняться, удержали, пока Оракул пытался отдышаться.

/Сволочь/.

И прижал к себе крепче.

Наое с облегчением выдохнул:

— Брэд, надо было с тобой поспорить, тогда ты бы проиграл мне полтинник.

Двое поддерживали друг друга, третий лишь покачал головой. Позади осталась громада здания клиники, впереди расстилалась дорога.

Шульдих вздохнул полной грудью воздух и устроился на переднем пассажирском сидении удобнее, ему хотелось побыстрее убраться отсюда подальше и больше никогда не вспоминать. И сейчас он почти даже верил в то, что забыть удастся.

Когда сидишь в машине и едешь прочь от кошмаров, в том, что не сошёл с ума, убеждает только слепящее солнце.


End file.
